NCAA Tournament (Men's Basketball)
The NCAA Tournament for men's basketball has included UTSA only four times as a participant. However, due to San Antonio's tourism industry and supple facilities, UTSA has been able to be a host institution several times since the Alamodome was built. With the exception of the 1988 tournament, UTSA's most recent three trips to the tournament coincide with Connecticut's three championships. Through the 2011 tournament, the Big Ten conference has done the best with UTSA hosting the games (6-2) and the Atlantic Coast Conference has done the worst (1-7). The Big 12 conference has played the most games (10). UTSA as Participant 1988 1999 2004 2011 Play-in Game Round of 64 UTSA as Host Institution 1997 Midwest Regional Regional Semifinal (2 OT) Regional Semifinal (OT) Regional Final *Minnesota had its participation in this tournament vacated."1997 Men's NCAA Basketball Tournament". Allbrackets.com. Retrieved April 10, 2013. 1998 Final Four The 1998 Final Four saw Kentucky's third straight appearance in the title game, despite changing coaches. Kentucky's team this year was called the "Comeback Cats." Semifinal Semifinal (OT) Championship Game 2001 Midwest Regional Regional Semifinal Regional Semifinal Regional Final 2003 South Regional Regional Semifinal Regional Semifinal Regional Final 2004 Final Four Semifinal Semifinal Championship Game 2007 South Regional Regional Semifinal Regional Semifinal Regional Final 2008 Final Four For the first time in tournament history, all #1 seeded teams made it to the Final Four. Semifinal Semifinal Championship Game (OT) *Memphis had its participation in this tournament vacated."2008 Men's NCAA Basketball Tournament". Allbrackets.com. Retrieved April 10, 2013. 2011 Southwest Regional The 2011 NCAA Tournament was notable for having a record 11 teams from one conference play (the Big East conference). Though three Big East teams were in the Southwest Regional, none made it to the Sweet Sixteen to be able to play in San Antonio. It was also notable for several upsets. The Southwest Regional in particular was the first ever tournament region to have three of its final four teams seeded 10 or higher. Two of the teams, University of Richmond and Virginia Commonwealth University, were from the same city. Kansas defeated one but lost to the other. Regional Semifinal Regional Semifinal (OT) Regional Final 2014 Opening Rounds Conference Representatives These charts show who represented UTSA's conference in the NCAA tournament. UTSA was an independent from 1981-1986."It's Official: UTSA joins C-USA". MySanAntonio.com. Retrieved April 13, 2013. Trans America Athletic Conference (1986-1991) This conference was renamed the Atlantic Sun Conference in 2001. In 1990, UNLV went on to win the championship. Syracuse in 1987 made it to the championship game but lost to Indiana, giving Bob Knight his final national championship. Southland Conference (1991-2012) The Southland Conference during this stretch went 1-21. The only time the conference had two teams in the tournament was in 1994. The only victory was by Northwestern State in 2006, becoming the 15th 14-seed to win in the first round. Other than this win, the closest game was Sam Houston State losing by 9 in 2010. The biggest blowout was in 2001 when Northwestern State lost by 42 to Illinois. The Southland representative only played the #1 overall tournament seed in 2011 when UTSA played Ohio State since such seeding started in 2004. The Southland representative only lost to the eventual tournament champion in 1999 when UTSA lost to Connecticut. This was on the way to the first championship for Connecticut coach Jim Calhoun, the #6 winningest coach all-time in division I NCAA basketball, respectively. During UTSA's Southland Conference stint, only one at-large bid was secured by the conference for the men's tournament, matching the women's. *This record includes the play-in game in which UTSA defeated Alabama State 70-61. Western Athletic Conference (2012-2013) Conference USA (2013-present) References Category:Athletics Category:2003-2004 Athletics Category:1998-1999 Athletics Category:2010-2011 Athletics Category:1987-1988 Athletics Category:Men's Basketball